magic_forgefandomcom-20200216-history
Card System
The new Braver Card System is finally online. In this new : system, you will be able to recruit all your favorite bravers : in card form, power these cards up and pit your cards against : other players' cards in the new Royal Arena ='Features'= : The Braver's Lobby is where your active Braver cards are kept. : In the lobby you can : *Protect cards (Presumably from being accidently dismissed or used as training fodder) *Dismiss cards *Assign your cards to different teams *Train your cards to make them more powerful *Attach weapon records to your cards to increase their base stats *Enhance the weapons records attached to your cards (Coming Soon) *Skill Learning (Not currently available, coming soon) : When you first access the lobby, it can only hold a maximum of 20 cards. This limit can be increased by purchasing additional slots for coins and gems. If you recruit any more cards while your lobby is full, they will be sent to the lounge. : Braver Cards have different star ratings. The more stars a card has, the more powerful its stats will be. When creating your teams, you will be limited in the cards you can place by the Star Limit. Your star limit starts out at 20. The limit increases by 1 for every 10 fame levels you gain, allowing you to fill your teams with better cards. 'Teams' : All teams have 5 slots for cards, each slot has a specific title (which is important for the activation of some card skills) and a specific battle order which are as followed: *General Slot - Final Turn *Deputy General Slot - 4th Turn *Central General Slot - 3rd Turn *Second Squad Slot - 2nd Turn *First Squad Slot - 1st Turn : This is the team that will be used when initiating a battle or revenge against other players in the Royal Arena. You will want to make sure that you place cards with a high attack value in this team. Also, you will want skills that increase the attack value of your cards and/or skills that lower the defense value of your opponents cards. You'll also want to attach weapon records that have a high power rating and ATK boost. Keep in mind the skills your cards have as well, certain skills require specific weapon types in order to be activated. : : This is the team that will be used when other players initiate a battle or revenge against you in the Royal Arena. You will want to make sure that you place cards with a high defensive value in this team. Also, you will want skills that increase the defensive value of your cards and/or skills that lower the attack value of your opponents cards. You'll also want to attach weapon records that have a high power rating and DEF boost. Keep in mind the skills your cards have as well, certain skills require specific weapon types in order to be activated. : : This team is not currently used for anything. Mousing over the button reveals this text: : "The team who participates in map adventure and battling with monsters must think highly of all abilities. (Coming Soon)" : Presumably, this will be some sort of PvE type battle, pitting your cards against the various monsters found throughout Blacksmith Kingdom for rewards of some kind. Card Recruitment : You will buy all your braver cards in this section. Buying cards requires silver or gold recruitment tokens. Purchasing cards is divided up into 4 sections. The fourth card buying section appears to be reserved for limited time special events. Recruitment, Classic Recruitment and Royal Recruitment stay the same. : You are given a free recruitment once a day from this section. After that, you will need silver recruitment tokens to purchase additional braver cards. Additional silver recruitment tokens can be won from the Royal Arena or purchased with coins or stamina. (With each purchase the cost increases) : Recruitment Cards : : You will need gold recruitment tokens to purchase cards from this section. They can be bought using Gems or Facebook Credits. These tokens are quite expensive but the cards you purchase from here will be at least star rank 3 and up. : Classic Recruitment Cards : : This section also requires gold recruitment tokens but each card purchase will require multiple gold recruitment tokens. In exchange for the insane amount of gems you will have to spend in order to buy these cards you will be guaranteed to get some of the most powerful cards in the game, starting at star rank 4 and up. : Royal Recruitment Cards : : 08/14/2013 ~ 09/02/2013 Training Season begins! : You can now purchase S Training Dummys! In exchange for one , you will receive 3 , allowing you to train your cards even faster than ever before. You are limited to 10 purchases per day. : : 09/02/2013 ~ 09/30/2013 One Year Anniversary Event! : During this Anniversary Event, you will be able to recruit new cards based off the quest givers of Magic Forge. You get one free recruitment every 7 days. All other card draws will cast 3 . : 'Special Note on Moral Rank' : Moral rank plays a huge role when buying your cards. The higher you've raised a Braver's moral rank in your shop, the higher level their corresponding card will be. : If you are serious about getting into doing the Royal Arena and the card system, you should work on maxing out all of your braver's moral rank. A level 40 card will almost always be more powerful than a level 1 card and even if you get a card that you don't plan on using on any of your teams, a level 40 card will provide better training experience than a level one card; therefore, allowing you to train your cards to higher levels faster and increase their grade level sooner. : The lounge is where your extra cards are stored when the lobby is full. The lounge can hold a maximum of 500 cards and there doesn't appear to be any way to increase this limit currently. You can move cards from the lounge to the lobby at anytime so long as you have room. A card cannot be put back into the lounge once it is in the lobby. ----